otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Light Conversation: Sing Alone
'The Southern Aria ' ---- ::''Though identical in design to the Temple of the White Dragon, the monument building that houses the Aria Portal lacks the ambiance of divinity that its northern counterpart holds. It consists of an inner and an outer chamber, with two thirds of the overall dimensions of the monument building belonging to the interior area. It is directly connected to Dawnstar Keep at the northern end, with a projecting "H" of columns forming the entrance in the middle of the eastern side. ::''The inner chamber of the temple is thirty meters long by twenty meters wide, with internal marble colonnades in two tiers, structurally necessary to support the roof. On the exterior, the columns measure two meters in diameter and are ten meters high. The corner columns are slightly larger in diameter. In total, the temple features forty-six outer pillars and nineteen inner pillars in total. The top step of the stepped platform upon which colonnades of the temple columns are placed has an upward curvature towards its center of three inches on the east and west ends, and of four inches on the sides. The roof is covered with large overlapping marble tiles. ::''Inside the temple, the arsenic-shade of stone is blanketed with white-bleached riveroak panels and beams, while the floor consists of black, reflective marble tiles. The contrast between the white timber and the black marble is nothing if not elegant. ::''The Aria itself stands in the middle of the inner chamber, facing north/south. It is an impressive artifact indeed, as large as it is ring-shaped into a near perfect "O". ---- The Aria of Light's Reach is quiet and still. It is abandoned at the moment, serene, disturbed by neither voice nor footfall. The gray moonlight of the twin Torches mixes with the amber glow from the nearby Tower of Dusk, bathing the broad white columns of the monument building in a pale gold. However, the Aria is not entirely bereft of human life. A short, cloaked figure stands at the base of one of the columns, dwarfed by the massive marble rising behind him. Though he stands in the outer chamber, he looks inwards, regarding the Song Portal as passive curiosity glimmers behind his pale blue eyes. "It's pretty, is it not?" comes a soft voice from not very far behind the figure, preceded by a soft series of footsteps. A solemn looking Milora Lomasa is there, her hands folded in front of her and her face apprenhensive. "It makes me wish that I could sing, this place." There's a gentle sigh. Syton turns to Milora quickly, not quite startled by her arrival, but certainly not expecting it either. He exhales gently and flashes the noblewoman a smile. "Makes me wish I could dance," he says, his voice soft and amused. Syton takes a step over towards Milora. "It is good to see you again, my Lady," he says, though the words "my Lady" sound like more of a term of endearment than a formal address. "Hello, Syton," Milora replies, a sort of cautious warmth in her voice. "Did I not tell you that I would seek you out? ... It seems as though this place is excellent for private conversation, although that sounds strange. Are you in lighter spirits this evening?" she asks. There's an almost timid, but oddly eager quality to her voice. Syton considers his answers for a few moments before speaking. In the end, he nods confidently. "I am," he decides. "I cannot overstate the benefits of a good night's sleep." The young Freelander runs a hand through his hair and smiles slightly at Milora. He sounds a bit sheepish as he begins, "I apologize about being so somber last night, Mily. I despise being a burden on anyone, particularly a dear friend." Another sigh, but this one has relief echoing in it. "I'm so glad that you've forgiven me," Milora breathes, raising a hand to touch her hair and then her cheek. "I worried myself to sleep. I am always doing the stupidest things, Syton." Silence... "But -- what were we speaking of last night? You were concerned about my direction." "I was," Syton agrees, looking contemplatively at his feet. "In Hawk's Aerie," he begins in a thoughtful tone, "you asked me what I would do in your place. I told you that the first thing I would do was to find the Prince of the Blood and learn how to use my power, and then I would serve the people, without barriers. Do you remember that?" The question is rhetorrical, and he continues a few seconds later. "I guess I left out an important part--finding my direction." The young freelander exhales and rubs his left cheek. "A Shadow-Touched Mage that I know told me once that it was important to find your direction before learning your power, because if you learn the power first, then it defines who you are." "Oh," Milora says, apparently somewhat surprised. She looks around her, and when she can't find a convenient place to sit she drops to the floor and sits on her ankles. She glances at her reflection in the tiles and then sighs, nodding. "I know that I am not usually very clear about things, but I will be now. His Grace explained to me ... well, he told me exactly what you said. I had already begun to rethink myself after speaking to you, and conversing with him only presented further evidence for what you attempted to tell me. ... Again, I have to thank you for caring enough to try to correct me." "I would like to think that I give you advice only because I hold you in such high regard," Syton says, seeming vaguely amused, "but it is likely because I hold my own opinion in such high regard, as well." He chuckles to himself and takes a few steps away from Milora. Syton turns back to her and adds, "What I am trying to say is that you really don't need to thank my for my advice. It comes free with the friendship, and I am glad to give it." He inclines his head to her and asks, "I am curious, though. What, exactly, did His Highness have to say?" Milora shakes her head, presting her open hands modestly. "Well," she begins, "he showed me that Light and Shadow really are not equal and do not always exist in equal measure; he showed me how darkness can be utterly encompassing but broken by the smallest bit of light." Her hands twitch and she lets them drop onto her lap. "He has offered me an opportunity to serve the Light, which is more than ... I've ever hoped for. My magic will be directed towards that end and no other." Syton lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow," he says, clearly impressed, "that is quite the honor." A smile blooms across his face and he steps back up to Mily, settling cross-legged on the ground in front of her. "His Highness must be a find judge of character, because I cannot think of one who could better serve the Light." Moving her eyes from the shining tiles to Syton's face, Milora gives a gentle smile. "Thank you," she says softly. "That means the world to me, really. I can only hope that I do nothing to disappoint. I really do want to help, and I want to learn. Sometimes I worry that I'm just not intelligent enough to grasp some of these things. Syton, you are really a very good friend. I've said it before, but I want to keep you close to me, and I want to return everything that you've given me. If there's ever anything I can do..." "I will not hestitate to come to you with anything that I need," Syton replies reassuringly. He folds his hands in his lap and looks around the Aria briefly. He looks back to Milora and teases, "So you will be a champion of the Light married to a guardian of the Empire. /Quite/ a couple." He grins. "What does your betrothed think of all this?" There's a pause. "Well, I haven't told him," she admits, blushing slightly. "I haven't been back to Riverhold yet. You were right about the Mark, too, of course. That was a bit of foolishness on my part. It would be hypocritical of me to believe in that and then disapprove of the way Celeste is going about things with Night's Edge, when there are so many more effective, not to mention more humble, ways to help. ...In both cases." Inhale. "It also would cause N-Norran unnecessary probalems, and so it would also be selfish of me." She trails off slightly at the end of this sentence. As Milora speaks, Syton nods along attentively. He smiles a bit as she trails off. "Well, I'm sure that His Grace won't have a problem with your service to the Light." The young freelander tilts his head to one side curiously and says, "I'm not sure I ever did hear what your disagreement is with Lady Celeste's way of doing things." "You must never mention this in front of her," Milora warns him seriously, shaking her head. "It does no good at all to argue with her. I believe that a person must fight for their beliefs, but I also think that the /best/ way of doing so should be carefully considered. Celeste provides a chapel that will welcome and educate all people, but in doing so she leaves thousands of Imperial citizens unaware and uneducated. I think that in part she likes the glory of having so many people close at hand, and that is why she is not willing to try to travel Fastheld and change attitudes across the kingdom as Norran and I suggested. She says that her unenlightened priests will not listen, but she can not know for certain. Furthermore, I am of the opinion that all of those who come to her chapel of their own free will, and so the majority of them, already have their minds open to an extent and so do not require this sort of education." "Good points, all," Syton replies rather quickly. As a brief aside, he adds, "And of course, Mily, you can always trust my discretion." A thoughtful pause follows. "It is not my intention nor my place to defend Lady Celeste, she is more than capable of doing that herself. However, I will say this..." Syton clears his throat and tugs as his armor thoughtfully. "First off, you are correct. Those that come to Celeste are already of an open mind, and she is making a mistake by remaining closed up in the monastery. However, I do not believe that ministering to the people is her true goal, though that is how she sees herself. No, I believe that she is building an organization--a new faith, basically--and towards those ends, Night's Edge serves its purpose well. The ideal arrangement would come in a marriage of your ideologies." Milora's face is grave but not misunderstanding as Syton speaks; at last she shakes her head. "A marriage of our idealogogies, Syton? What do you mean by that?" She pauses and furrows her eyebrows, as though she would like to say more, but leans forward in silent anticipation nonetheless. "Well, you both have good ideas, and I think, ideas that would serve each other well." Syton hums, searching for the words as he looks across to Milora. "Well, you are right in that you must go out there--" he motions into the night vaguely, "--if you want to change the face of the Empire... But Celeste is also right. There is value in organization. In creating a single place that people can go to find like-minded people, a place to ask questions, and maybe get answers too." He shrugs, as though his conclusion were obvious. "To have such an organization, and then to go out and bring people into it... that could be a powerful thing." For a moment Milora stares at Syton, blinking lightly - and at last she smiles. "If that is your reasoning, then I mightn't believe Night's Edge is necessary any longer. You have made me think, as usual," she tells him, rising to her feet. "Thank you. I am going to say hello to the Lady and then return to Riverhold and conspire with my lover. What will you do now, Syton?" She offers him a supportive hand up. "I will return to Hawk's Aerie, probably." Syton takes Milora's hand and, with a little help, rises up to his feet. A bit of tugging on his armor follows. He smiles to himself and adds, "I may or may not stop at Night's Edge on my way back. It will all depend on whether or not I have the fortitude for it." She lets out a small laugh. "I do not blame you. If I see you there, I will be pleased. Otherwise ... be happy and well," she bids, embracing his hand warmly before moving exitwise. "Light give you strength!" "And you, Lady Mily." Syton watches Milora as she leaves, smiling softly after her. Once his noble companion has gone, the young Freelander turns to approach the Song Portal. He stops just shy of the artifact, watching it curiously. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs